Cafe
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: A inside look at a day at the cafe with Netherlands and


**Title: Cafe**

**Pairing(s): Netherlands/Turkey**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: An inside look at Netherlands and Turkey at a cafe.**

**A/N: Decided to submit it to from my Tumblr account.**

* * *

With the early afternoon barely upon them, Abel took the time to stare at his companion and tried his hardest not to visibly cringe at his how much sugar the other was putting in his ornate coffee cup. The outside cafe they were setting in now had just opened, but it hadn't gotten much attention seeing as that's what normally happened with really new buildings. Until a few people dared to try it and spread the word around, it'd be just another potential revenue maker that had yet to earn anything. Back to the current subject at hand though: Sadik. It wasn't hard to remember their earlier conversation as well as the deal he had to make to get the older nation to even come at all.

_"Come with me to this cafe."_

_"Only if yer treatin', Kid!"_

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes—he was no longer a kid, not that anyone older than him cared!—he continued to study the Turk closely. He was sure that the other was watching him in return even though he couldn't see what was behind that mysterious mask, but he had never been one to beat around any bushes, so he continued to stare openly.

Sadik was wearing the usual getup of a green parka, The Mask, and brown pants with bright red sneakers (for a change); he really did fit the image of a street rat. His ever present stubble told of his age, at least physically, but they were all pretty old if you compared it to human years. It seemed that he had never bothered to even think about shaving it off, either, but maybe that would look weird. From his time in Ankara and Istanbul—practically all of his time anywhere in the Middle East—the Dutchman had noticed that it was perfectly acceptable for men to wear stubble or a full grown beard. Perhaps it had something to do with masculinity with that being something that he didn't doubt, but there was nothing wrong with a clean shaven face, and personally, Abel didn't think it made _him_ any less of a man as a result.

His own beverage, tea, had been mostly untouched because he didn't really like tea and would have preferred to have coffee if the man before him hadn't been adamant about them switching beverages. Why he hadn't gotten coffee as well was lost on Abel, but maybe Sadik just had that sort of effect on him—making him bend to his will, to a certain extent of course. He had always been one to go toe-to-toe with the brunet, especially if they got into a heated argument, but not to the intensity of Greece.

Personally, he thought the Grecian needed to back off sometimes, especially when Sadik wasn't in the mood for his shit. It was in the way a brief look of exasperation flickered onto his features before it morphed into annoyance and then anger. He had been subtly falling asleep during the last few meetings, and it had taken sheer willpower not to kick the Turk under the table before anyone else spied the sleeping man; it wasn't as though he was the favorite nation either with the past weight of the Ottoman Empire hanging over his head.

"Yer starin' at me, that's so cute—"

**What**—

"Tch!"

The Dutchman smacked his lips lightly, a brief look of embarrassment flashing on his features before it was replaced by feigned annoyance. Either Sadik had just noticed or he had already noticed and had just decided to call him out on it. It took a moment or two before he decided to pick up his cup and sipped lightly, blanching a bit at the cold taste. Eventually though, he set the cup back down and decided that he would not be picking it back up again.

"If ya love me, all ya gotta do is say so an' I'll make ya fall inta my arms—"

"Oh shut up. You'd be falling into _my_ arms before I ever fell into _yours_. Besides, you're too short for it to look natural."

"What're ya tryin' ta say—"

His tone had gotten a bit louder, but it was then that Abel decided to cut him off yet again, smirking a bit now.

"Being old fashioned, you should already know that the taller partner always has an easy time embracing the shorter partner, regardless of what that particular partner thinks."

"I outta leave ya wit tha bill!"

"I'm already treating, idiot."

Sipping loudly from his coffee now, it was then that Sadik decided to ignore the Dutchman, but that suited the younger man just fine.

He had other ways of making him talk.


End file.
